In that moment everything was perfect
by A World Made Happier With Yaoi
Summary: Au. Eren is away on a work trip, Levi misses him dearly. Ereri fluff ensues with lots of Yaoi cuteness


Levi stared up at the blank ceiling. It was the first time that Levi and Eren were going to spend a night apart since they had gotten married almost six years ago, but Eren needed to go on this business trip. Even though Levi would not admit it he was missing the brat, but he was adamant that he would get through these three nights. Grabbing a towel and Levi started to dry off after a nice warm bath, as he browsed the clothing in their wardrobe. He then caught sight of slightly discoloured yellow fabric, instantly recognising it as Eren's old Pikachu onesie. He smiled to himself as he put it on, it was Eren's favourite outfit for lazy days, but Levi never really liked it. Even though it was four sizes too big for him as the sleeves went way past his hands and it sagged, Levi looked adorable.

He lay on his side of the bed as he grabbed Eren's pillow a clutched it tightly to his chest and he could smell Eren's scent on both his very comfortable onesie and plush pillow. Despite having been comforted by Eren's scent to some extent, it wasn't the same, and he soon found that he couldn't fall asleep. He had tried so desperately to fall asleep, but no matter how tired he felt, it just wasn't the same without Eren there beside him. But Levi felt so lonely, he longed to hear Eren's comforting snoring, and to feel his smooth skin and to be wrapped tightly within Eren's sturdy arms, even so most of all he missed the thumping of Eren's steady heartbeat. The more he thought of Eren, the more he missed him and the more he felt that pang in his heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his bedroom door. There was a brief pause before the door opened to reveal a short little five year old with a large teddy bear in his grasp. Levi let go of Eren's pillow as he turned to face his little one.

"Can't sleep baby?" Levi inquired with a forlorn look in his eyes.

"mmmm…" he replied, nodding cutely. Even Levi couldn't resist that adorable look as he sat up with open arms, whilst his little baby jumped up onto the bed before being totally encompassed by Levi's arms.

"Better?" Levi stroked his beautiful black silky hair, much like his own.

"I miss daddy, papa"

"I know baby…" Levi sighed as he stared at those stunning green eyes.

"Papa, why are you wearing daddy's clothes?"

"Because I miss daddy too. Anyway let's get some sleep"

"No! I want to see daddy!" he exclaimed, as his eyes start to water.

"I know, but daddy's not here right now"

"I want daddy's hugs!" he said now crying violently calling for his daddy. Levi couldn't stand to see his baby cry, giving into the green orbs almost instantly.

Levi, fearing that they would get no sleep at this rate decided to take out his laptop so that they could see pictures of Eren.

As he turned the laptop on, he noticed that Eren was online so instead he sent his husband a message: 'Eren I know it is probably really late there, but would you mind talking to our little baby. He really misses you'. As soon as he sent it there was an almost instant reply: 'one sec'. Then before they knew it Levi was accepting Eren's video call.

Eren sat on his desk, having changed into lose fitting clothes with slightly damp hair and large circles round his eyes. As soon as their baby saw his daddy, he stopped crying and settled in his papa's lap.

"Baby, don't cry," Eren said as the toddler sniffled cutely before turning to wipe his face on Levi, if anyone else had done that then Levi would have personally escorted them to hell. Instead he got his handkerchief and finished wiping his baby's face before kissing his forehead.

"But I miss you daddy."

"I know baby but you need to be a big boy for me because papa misses me so much that he could die, and we don't want papa to die now do we?" Eren could see the faint blush that dusted Levi's cheeks behind his intimidating scowl, no matter how hard Levi tried to hide it.

"No."

"So while I am away can you give papa lots of hugs and kisses so that he doesn't feel lonely?"

"mm…" Eren watched as he saw his baby pepper Levi's face with kisses as Levi wore a tender look that he didn't even attempt to hide, on that was even rare for his family to see.

In that moment everything was perfect.


End file.
